fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ol' Malice
which store? so from which store can this gun be purchased?Robbie A Gray 01:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Legendary weapon locations are random. This extends to weapon shop inventories as well. TheIndifferentist 01:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) An Authentic Dissimilarity Ol' Malice is in-game and popularly understood as one of the "bad" weapons, one of the better bad ones, still bad though; YET - examine the augmentation requirements. Kicking chickens is understood in the weapon morph system as "malevolence", and can give your Hero Weapon a criminal appearance unfortunately, but there is tongue-in-cheek absurdist humor in the background to the whole chicken thing. I know from experience by now "chicken-kicking" is absolutely "corruption-neutral", let alone "evil" - it carries the primal-moral insignificance of setting prices on rentals or properties to "normal", or, I recently discovered, drinking I assume a higher-classed liquor, refined wine, as distinct from "Spirits", beer or other alcohol - NO PENALTY TO THE CHARACTER FORMATION SYSTEM in the background whatsoever. I have tested these things through dozens of play-throughs - your character morphological dynamics SHALL NOT be affected by chicken-kicking, unless, perhaps, murderously wild and erecting mounds of chicken-carcasses. I suppose the developers simply decided to cast "Ol' Malice" in the "naughty" category for the sake of irrationality or to match some self-made obscure arbitrary rule of their minds, and to add to the unreason, make a primally and morally-neutral weapon distinctively, inarguably "EVIL" in its design despite nothing evil weighing it down like so many other weapons. Ol' Malice carries the "ONYX-EVIL" weapon morph, and fully augmented, has an aura of "venomous poison"...so, their concept was clear... There are not many similarly primally-morally ambiguous weapons in the ordinary weapon set - perhaps the TYPO, and a few others, mixed creations, interwining Reaver industries with actually good enhancement conditions - but, when we get to the DLC weapons, then the dualism of good and evil really is confused and weapons from hell like the The Bloodstone Bludgeon, are "cool" and The Black Dragon exudes pure "evil" in its aesthetic design clearly, but, actually, each augment-requirement is lacking in evil utterly and the weapon only is aesthetically "evil"... The Marksman 500 and the Money Shot are similar to the TYPO and perhaps, the Casanova, in blending good and bad things, or simply existing as opaquely uininterpretable... Here is a concise listing of EVIL weapons, LITERALLY, in case any one wanted to know: in the EVIL category: Mr. Stabby (direct murder, offensively boasted); The Love Sword (deceitfully neutral; promiscuous orgiasticism is prehistoric and evil, i.e. serial polygamous fornication); The Splade (the murder of nobles is murder of innocent human life, human souls and citizens carrying as much right to live in tranquility as the braindead yokel - the left-wing mind-set of the developers shows here); The Dragonbone Hammer (slavery in the cause of immorality); Trollblight (evil expression emits from the evil soul); The Facemelter ("decrease moral standing", no explanation needed); Mirian's Mutilator (degrading the institution of marriage into dehumanized prostitution and then glorifying murder of those who love you?); R.I. Perforator (decrease moral standing and prehistoric Babylonian sexual orgiasticism/libertinism); Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (EVIL expressions, outflow from evil psyches); Souldrinker (aggressively immoral, requiring sinking into barbarism); Sorrow's Fist (like Mr. Stabby, utterly nihilistic, not one good thing about the weapon); Arkwright's Flintlock (marred by its anarcho-socialistic inducement to murder random innocent upper-class souls); Tee Killer Shooter (preHomeric Caananite orgiasticism, again); The Ice Maiden (prostitution, debauchery and self-celebration of one's dehumanization); The Gnomewrecker (evil words, whisperings of evil hearts); The Bloodcraver (outrageously evil, dozens of slaughtered civilians in its essence and especially of those loving you - satanic sociopathy incarnate); Skorm's Justice (The Bloodstone Bludgeon, Mr. Stabby, Sorrow's Fist and the Tenderiser are the only weaponry purely hell-black without one thing uplifting them, remotely); Tenderiser (no explanation needed); Jack's Hammer (the "SHADE" advantage is ideal for good heroes passionately, combatively disposed to the invading demonic entities - I personally upgrade only the SHADE augmentation, because no other weapon carries a similar bonus - yet no other weapons, are as arch-nihilistic as Jack's Hammer either - genocidal bloodbath violence, motiveless, is encouraged offensively); The Dragonstomper .48 (untainted except for the blasted anarcho-communist, anarcho-syndicalist, fascistic emphasis on again, mass murdering innocent sectors of the population simply because of background); The Sandgoose (evil is expressed from evil, small evil from unseen greater evil; otherwise, uncorrupted weapon sadly); and lastly here in the normal weapons, The Swinging Sword. Not one augment can be completed by the good Hero. Sexual dysfunction and regression into ape-like savagery from human eros, into animal rutting, is evil, even if bloodless. Among the DLC, The Bloodstone Bludgeon stands above the rest in deviance; Gusket's Musket's essence is given away in the annihilation of moral standing central to the weapon; the Shardborne is forthrightly evil; the Inquisitor, equally; and Dead Ned's Revolver, evil because slaughter of innocent human life, whatever accidental class born into, is always wrong - perhaps if these social-fascist Sorelian type revolutionary violence celebrating weapons would clarify their aimless revolution, their bloodshed might seem less murderous. Evert other weapon in the game is GOOD, at worst, a few are quasi-neutral (The Money Shot, The Black Dragon, etc.) - still, tolerably unrotten to qualify as good here - there you have it... Avo's Lamentation and the Shrieking Pilgrim are the best, but even the less morally-charged weapons are valuable... Charge against the gates of Hell with anything I have not mentioned above, in Templarian war-fury of transcendental beauty...